Steve Reich
Stephen (Steve) Michael Reich (New York City, 3 oktober 1936) is een Amerikaanse componist. Hij behoort tot de richting van de minimal music. Leven en werk Reich haalde zijn Bachelor of Arts aan Cornell University in 1957, bezocht de Juilliard School te New York en van 1961 tot 1963 Mills College in Oakland, samen met Luciano Berio en Darius Milhaud. Het werk van Reich (en dan met name Drumming uit 1971), laat Afrikaanse invloeden zien. Reich werd in het bijzonder beïnvloed door Studies in African Music van A.M. Jones, over de muziek van de Ewe in Ghana. Uiteindelijk reisde hij naar Ghana om drums te studeren. Hij bestudeerde ook de Balinese gamelan in Seattle. Rond deze tijd vormde hij ook zijn ensemble, Steve Reich and Musicians, aanvankelijk de enige muziekgroep die zijn werken uitvoerde. Het ensemble bestaat nog, met een groot deel van de oorspronkelijke leden. Na Drumming ging Reich verder met de phase shifting-techniek die hij had ontwikkeld, en begon ingewikkelder werken te schrijven. Ook onderzocht hij andere muzikale processen zoals augmentatie: tijdelijke verlenging van frasen en melodische fragmenten. In deze periode schreef hij werken als Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ (1973) en Four Organs. Dat laatste werk is opgebouwd rond augmentatie en was gebaseerd op een muziekstuk uit 1967, Slow Motion Sound. Het idee van het vertragen van een opgenomen geluid tot vele malen de oorspronkelijke tijd zonder de toonhoogte of het timbre aan te passen, paste hij toe in Four Organs. Pulses In 1974 begon Reich aan wat zijn meest kenmerkende werk zou worden, Music for 18 Musicians. In dit muziekstuk kwamen veel nieuwe ideeën naar voren, ook al refereert het aan eerder werk. Het is opgebouwd rond een cyclus van elf akkoorden, die in het begin worden geïntroduceerd, gevolgd door een klein stuk muziek rond elk akkoord en uiteindelijk een terugkeer naar de oorspronkelijke cyclus. De secties worden toepasselijk "pulses" genoemd. Dit was Reichs eerste poging om voor grotere aantallen muzikanten te schrijven en de uitbreiding van het aantal uitvoerders resulteerde in een groter psycho-akoestisch effect. Later in datzelfde jaar publiceerde hij een boek, Writings About Music, met essays over zijn filosofie, esthetiek en muzikale projecten tussen 1963 en 1974. Een geactualiseerde verzameling, Writings On Music (1965-2000), werd in 2002 gepubliceerd. In 1993 werkte Reich samen met zijn vrouw, de video-artieste Beryl Korot, aan een opera, The Cave. In deze opera worden de wortels van het judaïsme, het christendom en de islam onderzocht. Het echtpaar werkte weer samen aan de opera Three Tales, die gaat over de ramp met de Hindenburg, het testen van kernwapens op het atol Bikini en actuelere zaken zoals het gekloonde schaap Dolly. Ook schreef hij enkele keren soundtracks voor films, onder andere in de jaren '60 voor The Plastic Haircut en Oh Dem Watermelons. In 2006 componeerde hij de muziek voor Refuge, een documentaire van John Halpern. Invloeden Reichs muziek maakt gebruik van middelen als tape loops om verschuivende patronen te creëren zoals in It's Gonna Rain, Come Out, Drumming en andere werken. Het werk van Reich wordt over het algemeen gezien als repeterend en minimalistisch, en in sommige van zijn werken is een verband te zien met het werk van Sol LeWitt en Richard Serra. De stijl van Reich heeft veel andere componisten en muzikale groepen beïnvloed, waaronder de rockgroep King Crimson, een groep componisten verbonden met het Bang On A Can festival (onder andere David Lang en Julia Wolfe) en indierockmuzikant Sufjan Stevens. Ook een visueel kunstenaar als Bruce Nauman heeft zijn invloed ondergaan. De choreografe Anne Teresa De Keersmaeker heeft choreografieën bij Reichs werk gemaakt, waarover hij zich waarderend heeft uitgesproken. Sonic Youth speelde een van zijn composities op hun cd Goodbye, 20th Century, een hommage aan moderne klassieke componisten uit de 20e eeuw, John Cage, Yoko Ono en Christian Wolff. "The Village Voice" noemde Reich begin 2007 de belangrijkste levende Amerikaanse componist. Belangrijke werken * It's Gonna Rain, tape (1965) * Come Out, tape (1966) * Piano Phase voor 2 piano's, of 2 marimbas (1967) * Violin Phase voor viool en tape of 4 violen (1967) * Pendulum Music (1968) * Four Organs voor 4 elektronische orgels en maracas (1970) * Drumming voor 4 paren van gestemde bongos, 3 marimba's, 3 glockenspielen, 2 vrouwenstemmen, fluiten en piccolo (1970/1971) * Six Pianos (1973) - Getranscribeerd als Six Marimbas (1986) * Music for Mallet Instruments, Voices and Organ (1973) * Music for 18 Musicians (1974-76) * Music for a Large Ensemble (1978) * Octet (1979) - gearrangeerd voor een ensemble als Eight Lines (1983) * Variations voor orkest (1979) * Tehillim for voices and ensemble (1981) * The Desert Music voor koor en orkest of stemmen en ensemble (1984, tekst van William Carlos Williams) * Sextet voor percussie en keyboards (1984) * New York Counterpoint voor versterkte klarinet en tap of 11 klarinetten (1985) * Electric Counterpoint voor elektrische gitaar of versterkte akoestische gitaar en tape (1987, voor Pat Metheny) * Different Trains voor strijkkwartet en tape (1988) * The Cave (1993, met Beryl Korot) * City Life voor versterkt ensemble (1995) * Proverb voor stemmen en ensemble (1995, tekst van Ludwig Wittgenstein) * Triple Quartet voor versterkt strijkkwartet (met vooropgenomen tape), of drie strijkkwartetten of strijkorkest (1998) * Three Tales (1998-2002, met Beryl Korot) * Dance Patterns voor 2 xylofoons, 2 vibrafoons en 2 piano's (2002) * Cello Counterpoint voor versterkte cello en meerkanalentape (2003) * You Are (Variations) voor stemmen en kamerorkest (2004) * New piece voor drie strijkkwartetten, 4 vibrafoons en 2 piano's (2005) Onderscheidingen Samen met Sonny Rollins won Steve Reich in 2007 de Polar Music Prize ter waarde van € 108 000. Op 20 april 2009 kreeg Steve Reich de Pulitzerprijs voor muziek 2009 toegekend voor zijn compositie Double Sextet. Externe links * Steve Reich website Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Minimal music